As network and multimedia technologies have developed, it has become possible for a user to receive various services through a device. It has also become possible to use iris information of a user to authenticate the user when the user uses a service. In addition, an iris of a user may be captured to authenticate the user using iris information of the user, and an appropriate quantity of light may be radiated to the iris of the user in order to capture the iris of the user.
However, since light is not radiated into an iris of a user using multiple lenses, it is difficult to radiate light to the iris of the user while protecting an eye of the user according to the related art. In particular, it is more difficult to effectively radiate light into an iris of a user when the user is walking around or traveling in a vehicle.
Accordingly, a technique is needed to safely radiate light into an iris of a user using a plurality of lenses and adaptively radiate light into the iris of the user during movement.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.